This disclosure relates to the general field of fencing, and more specifically toward a fence panel with pinched end connections. The ends of the rails are pinched such that they are flattened from their normal diameter, which are secured to the posts, for example, by welding. A center post may also be used, where its ends are pinched and secured to the middle of the rails. Likewise, additional rails may be utilized, each with pinched ends, and secured to the appropriate posts. The fence panels with pinched ends of particular members may be offset stacked on top of each other to create a nested stack of fence panels that is more stable and compact for transport.
Temporary fence panels are used for a variety of purposes, including construction sites, special events, crowd control, and any other application where free standing portable temporary fencing is desirable. Because of their temporary nature, these fence panels are transported from one location to the next. Accordingly, transportation costs may make up a substantial portion of the total rental cost of temporary fence panels for a particular occasion. Providing fence panels that can be shipped more efficiently will lower the overall cost of implementing a temporary fence panel system.
Thus, there has existed a long-felt need for a fence panel that can be stacked and transported efficiently with many other like fence panels.